Confession
by Icestorm51
Summary: When Sve and Tino leave Denmark's house, they spend the night in the great outdoors with only sleeping bags and each other to keep warm. One-shot. MA, Slash, lemons. Other one-shots inside.


_He doesn't seem like a bad person…_

Suddenly, he was right there, laying within half a foot of me. I screamed like a banshee at his sudden closeness and followed up with some loud laughter to try and cover it up. I could tell but his never-changing expression that it didn't fool him.

"The moon sure is beautiful, right?" I said, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Don't say?" His deep voice was all around me, surrounding me, in my ears and I shivered.

"It-it's a little cold tonight, isn't it?" My nervous laughter was drowned out by his deep voice once again.

"You think so?"

_Scaryyyy! Oh, he really is terrifying! It's going to be impossible for me to live with him!_

"Maybe it's just my imagination," I said softly, excusing myself.

_If I run away first thing in the morning…_

He interrupted my thought, his arm grasping a blanket as his hand wrapped around my back, tugging me closer to him. My face was right at his chin and his lips were so close to my forehead that I could feel his hot breath on me, surrounding me, just like his voice. My face went completely red.

"Warm now?"

_Terrified now._

But he _was _warm, his hand tucked under my side. And maybe it was my imagination, but I think I could feel his fingers rubbing circles under my ribs.

And as I started getting used to the feeling, even liking it a little, he moved in closer, his hair tickling me and his knee touching mine.

And suddenly, I was erect, hard as a rock, for no reason whatsoever. It couldn't be for him, could it? I tried getting discreetly closer to test my outrageous theory but only managed in making our knees touch even more. And I heard his shudder, and, remembering something I had read somewhere…

_In a sleigh. A strange, red sleigh, in these clothes… and then I realize I'm Santa. For Christmas. The Allies and Axis Powers are fighting again I must stop them. Christmas is coming early this year._

_But it's not time yet. It's only nine. I have _hours_. So I reach into the bag and grab one of the gifts. It's for Germany. I open up the box and find erotic magazines. I quickly cover the box, blushing a harsh crimson. But my curiosity blooms._

_I open the box again and grab a magazine at random. I skim through the pages until I find one in the middle that isn't totally outrageously inappropriate. I start reading._

…But if you want to get your partner turned on, there are some highly erogenous zones throughout the body. Disregarding the obvious, some are behind the ear, the base of the throat, the bellybutton, the apex of the thighs, the knees…

I snapped back to the present, not daring to look at him… Sve. I realized that it was for him, that I wanted _him_, not a girl. That… even if it was just once, I wanted this scary, tall, muscular, badass, quiet… beautiful man.

I looked up at his face. I had never seen him without glasses before. His eyes were closed tightly, the way that hurts because you're squeezing them too hard.

"Sve?" I whispered. I knew he was awake, I just wanted to make sure.

His eyes snapped open and bore into mine with fervor. "Tino?"

"Never mind," I whispered, my breathing uneven. I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask him for this. It would make me feel awkward for the rest of the time we would be together. Unless he initiated it…

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"No. I want to know," he whispered, his eyes blazing.

"I was just… wondering if you were awake…" I murmured.

"Yes. I'm awake."

I could hear the crickets chirping in the background. The moonlight was streaming down around us and I was aching with need. It was an amazing, terrible need.

I let out a shuddering sigh. "Sorry if I'm keeping you awake. You can go to sleep," I whispered reluctantly.

I heard the most terrifying noise in the world just then. It was a groan from Sve. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

It was followed by him climbing on top of me, his face just inches from mine, his body braced by his elbows and his breath hitting my mouth.

"Do you know why I'm awake, Tino?"

I shook my head, too stunned to speak.

"Because of this." And he leaned down and pressed his erection against mine. "That's why. Because you made this happen. Because I keep imagining what I would do to you if I could, if you would allow it, if I wasn't so scared…"

I had never heard him say that many words in his life. And what he would _do _to me…

"I've always liked you, Tino. More than you can comprehend…" he sighed and rolled back over, the loss of contact making me cringe. I laid there for an uncountable amount of minutes, thinking. Just thinking, listening to Sve's breathing, letting the aching of my erection take me over… I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sve…" I reached over and touched his arm. He flinched and I recoiled, afraid he would lash out. But he rolled over to face me once again. And his never changing expression was back. "I'm cold."

He closed his eyes tightly again. I could see the conflicting emotions on his face. "Do you want the blanket?" he asked in his scary calm voice.

I shook my head. "No. I want _you_."

His eyes softened. The hard line his lips were pressed into relaxed.

I continued. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in this world. It's incredible how much I want you…"

I couldn't believe that I had the courage to say even that much. To confess anything. But it was worth it.

He reclaimed his previous position, hovering over me, his erection pressed against mine.

"Me?" he asked.

"You."

He leaned down even further, hardening the pressure between us and pressed his lips lightly against mine. I wasn't expecting them to be so soft. I was expecting hard and rough, but this was better. Soft and sweet. His tongue lightly traced over mine and I let mine out to meet his. He grabbed my tongue between his teeth and pulled gently, then released me, making me bite my own lip, hard.

"Sve," I whispered mindlessly.

"Where and how?" he asked, and I understood instantly.

"You get free reign. Whatever you want… you get," I said hesitantly.

He smiled. The first time I ever saw him smile. He was adorable.

"If you're sure…" he trailed off.

"Sure as I'll ever be."

He placed one last kiss on my lips and then moved down. He reached my pants and hitched his thumbs over the edge to pull them down. When they were at my ankles, he left them there so I wouldn't be able to use my legs. That left me in my boxers and t-shirt and Sve… with all his clothes on. But before I could move to take some off, one hand was in my boxers and the other was holding my hands above my head. The hand in my boxers caressed me gently, stroking my erection up and down, not fast or slow.

"Keep your hands here," he murmured as he released them, moving down ever further.

The hand that was just holding mine resting on the plane of my stomach, stretching out so he could almost feel where my ribs began. The other released my erection so he could fully pull down my boxers, and he left those at my knees so I had barely any movement available in my legs.

My erection sprang up and he eyed it thoughtfully and he blinked, satisfied. He leaned down as if to take me in his mouth but instead placed light, feathery kisses around my shaft, and if it was possible, made me even more hard. He licked his way all the way up to the tip, swirled his tongue around it momentarily, then licked his way back down. I almost died, right then.

"Oh, God, stop torturing me," I begged.

He smirked. "Free reign."

I groaned. Why did I say that?

Finally, finally, he took me into his mouth and sucked, hard, moving up and down as he did so. He took me in to the back of his throat and let me stay there for a while before going back up. He took a deep breath and bared his teeth, scraping them along my shaft. The sensation was so much that I almost lost it right there. But he continued, never relenting. His tongue swirled around my tip smothering the pre-cum there, tasting me.

"Sve…" I moaned. Why did he have to be so good at this?

I tried to make it last, but I just couldn't. I came violently into his mouth, letting him swallow every drop, every single last drop, until I was dry, limp and nearly finished.

He released me and I was hit with a blast of cold air. I shivered harshly and Sve turned me around, holding me against him so his chest was against my back.

"My turn," he whispered in my ear. I was surprised the he was asking me to do it, not that I wouldn't have done it anyway.

But that wasn't the case at all. He reached over both our beds on the ground and into his bag. Out he pulled a tube and I couldn't read the label, but I was pretty sure I knew what it was.

"Do you always carry that around with you?" I asked, nervousness engulfing me.

He didn't respond, only pulled off his shirt, followed by mine, then his pants and undergarments.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear, obviously feeling my tension.

I felt his erection against my backside. I heard rather than saw him applying the lube, and felt him once again.

He slid inside me, slowly, softly, and I felt myself stretching. It was painful, wonderful and mind numbing all at once.

"You okay?" he asked, his erection twitching inside me.

I nodded slowly, truthfully. Because I was more than alright.

He moved out of me, then back in, not thrusting, just moving. I heard him groan and I followed suit, wondering why this sensation was giving _me_ pleasure as well. One of his hands came around and grasped my once again hard erection, moving up and down. I placed my hand on top of his and guided him slowly.

He started moving faster inside me and I moaned loudly. He grunted loudly and applied more pressure to my front as well as my back. I felt wonderful everywhere.

When the pressure started building in my groin, he sped up, thrusting even harder, leaning us forward so he could go deeper. I cried out as I came for the second time that night, feeling Sve come with me, wonderfully, gloriously.

We rode out our orgasms together and when we were finished, we just sat there, me still in his lap and leaning against his chest.

When I started shivering from the cold with no movement to keep me warm, Sve laid us down, painfully breaking the contact between us so he could reach around for our clothes. He helped me put my pants on, no boxers, no shirt and he did the same. He put his arm around me, in the position we were in before all of this, with his lips at my forehead, mine at his chin, our legs twining underneath the blanket that Sve laid out for us. I was more comfortable than I had ever been before.

Sve's arms tightened around me and I laid my head on his chest, breathing him in. I fell asleep quickly, not wanting the moment to end. When I woke up, it still hadn't.

**Oh, hi there. :D**


End file.
